Vocaloid Bedtime Stories
by flamehaze223
Summary: A series of different vocaloid fairytales


**Vocaloid Bedtime Stories******

**Love at First Sight**

I was lying down on the grass in a green meadow where a golden tree stands bearing fruits as blue as the sky. I lie there, under that tree, looking at the blue fruits that shimmered as the sun's warm light hits the tree. In a flash I was taken into another world. It was a very happy world. The vast green meadow turned into the deep blue ocean. I was still lying down, now on a raft floating on the water's surface. The golden tree seemed to float, too. I suddenly got the urge to eat the fruit. But it was too far for me to reach for my height was barely half or the tall, tall tree. I stared at the fruits. My desire for them grew. Then, a happy thought crossed my mind and I opened my mouth waiting for a fruit to fall. Not long after that, the bluest fruit started to shake. I watched it in amazement as it started to fall. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth wider, wider, and wider than before, waiting for the fruit to fall! It finally fell, not into my mouth, but into the deep blue shining ocean. I watched it as it drowned, down to the depths of the blue waters. I stared back up at the tree. The other fruits were now shaking and shimmering brighter than before. My eyes widened with delight. I lied back to my old position and opened my mouth once more, but this time, I didn't close my eyes. And to my surprise, my raft vanished and I was now drowning! I was astonished with what was happening for the water didn't enter my mouth which was still opened when I began to drown. My view of the tree became blurry. As I sank deeper, part by part, it vanished. Until finally, the only ones that I can see were twinkling blue lights which I proclaimed as the fruits. I slowly closed my eyes. I was sinking deeper and from crystal blue, the water was now turning pitch black for not a single hint of light could be seen. I opened my eyes once again and saw myself right in front of me. It was my body, now cold and dead! I was terrified. I realized that I was now nothing but a spirit. I felt two hands catching me. And I stopped sinking. I looked at the owner of the hands that gave me the feeling of security. I felt safe in his hold. I saw a boy, probably older than me for two or three years. He's hair was as blue as the dazzling fruit that first fell into the ocean. "Who are you?" I asked in a gentle voice but in a curious tone.

"Why, I am the first fruit that fell from the golden tree. I knew that your raft would vanish so I threw myself into the water so that I'd drown first and wait for you down here."

"Where are we?"

"We're in the Kingdom of Millhence."

Being in an unknown location frightened me. But he's presence kept me calm.

"Do you have a name?" I asked once again.

"Yes. But my identity is not that important. Right now, I shall take you to a place where you can stay for I cannot keep you."

"What do you mean? Please don't leave me."

"I'm very sorry, but I really have to go. I'll come back for you when the time comes."

He took me to a sorceress's house. After that, he left. The sorceress seemed to know what to do for she just nodded when the blue-haired boy smiled at her.

"Hello, fair lady. My name is Gumi. I'm a servant of the prince. I presume you were brought here to be fixed"

"But I'm not broken. Who's this prince that you've just mentioned?"

"Oh! It looks like he hasn't introduced himself, yet. Anyways, I need to fix you right away not because you're broken but because you're in rags."

"Hey! My clothes aren't that bad! I was actually in decent clothes when I drowned! It only turned to rags when I became a spirit."

"A spirit, you say? Oh, my. You're greatly mistaken! You are not a spirit. You are a princess. And I need to fix your appearance with the finest clothes and jewelries this kingdom has! And I have them all in this little house of mine for I'm the one who creates them."

"Wow! You really are proud of yourself. Well, you should be'. Your position must be very important in this kingdom."

"Indeed, it is important. Now let's dodge that topic and replace it with things you should know, shall we?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay then, princess, your name please?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Miku."

"Princess Miku, you are in the Kingdom of Millhence, future wife of the prince. You are soon to marry him and rule this place with him. But you can only marry him once he finished his mission. His mission is to seek justice for his parents who were killed by traitors in this kingdom."

"Wait. So, the guy earlier—"

"Yes. He is none other than the prince, prince Kaito of Millhence. He sure has good tastes choosing you for his wife."

"I must help him!"

"Oh. I thought you wouldn't want to marry a stranger you scarcely know."

"But he's kind and I felt safe and secured when he held me in his hands."

"Love at first sight?"

"Yeah. Love at first sight."

For thirty days and thirty nights I waited in Gumi's house for the prince's arrival. When he arrived, I ran to him, embraced him. He had scars and bruises. Must have been a tough battle, I guess. And indeed, it was tough. I broke into tears as he told me the entire story of the battle he had with the treacherous traitors who murdered his parents.

"I have come back for you, my princess. Now that I have fulfilled my mission, I ask for your hand and heart."

He knelt down in front of me and continued, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I'll give you all my heart! Even my life! I fell for you the moment I met you and as I learned more about you from Gumi, I fell much more deeply. Your bravery and gentle nature swept me away. Yes, I will marry you and rule this kingdom with you for eternity!"

_"And they lived happily ever after."_

_"Meiko-nee, tell me more stories!"_

_"Time to sleep now, Miki-chan, tomorrow is Lily's turn to tell you stories."_

_"Will Lily-nee tell me about fairytales about Hatsune Miku, too?"_

_"That is for her to know and for you to find out tomorrow."_

**-END**


End file.
